I Could Get Used To This
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: Se eu pudesse definir a minha vida? Perfeita. [POV da Lily x Songfic x PósHoggy]


**N/A: **Song feita há ERAS, mas nunca postada aqui XD Pós-hogwarts, porque eu amo esse gênero. Espero que gostem, e deixem uma review! Ok? ;

hr 

**I Could Get Used To This**

_**You make me breakfast in bed **  
Você faz meu café da manhã na cama _

_**When I'm mixed up in my head **  
Quando estou confusa_

_**You wake me with a kiss **  
Você me acorda com um beijo_

_**I could get used to this **  
Eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Que palavra eu escolheria para descrever a minha vida? Perfeita.

Tenho o trabalho perfeito, os amigos perfeitos, a casa perfeita, a família perfeita, as roupas perfeitas, o cabelo perfeito, e o principal... O marido perfeito.

James, James Potter; Meu marido, só meu, e de mais ninguém... Ele é lindo, gentil, carinhoso, fiel, amável, brincalhão, risonho, maroto, alegre, modesto, corajoso, destemido, determinado... Se eu falasse todas as qualidades dele, ia ficar mais de um ano aqui! Ele é simplesmente a pessoa perfeita...

O mais irônico é que ele levou _anos_ pra me conquistar. Anos ao pé da letra... Do quinto ao sétimo ano de Hogwarts, para ser exata. Ele corria atrás de mim, me chamava pra sair, me mandava flores, chocolates, presentes, fazia serenatas em pleno salão comunal da Grifinória, mandava cartas e perfumes, me roubava beijos... E, hoje, finalmente eu pude ver o homem maravilhoso que ele é e a sorte que tenho de ter ele ao meu lado...

Agora ele está na cozinha, certamente preparando um café da manhã...

E, enquanto isso, vou lembrando dos ótimos momentos que passamos.

_Flashback___

_Eu estava lá, sentada no sofá do salão comunal, observando as estrelas...___

_- Lily? – Perguntou James, sentando-se do meu lado.___

_- Oi... – Respondi, sonolenta. O que ele queria?___

_- Só conversar, antes que você pergunte.___

_Eu sorri, sem ter consciência do que estava fazendo. Bocejei e esfreguei os olhos; eram três da manhã...___

_- Conversar o que?___

_- Pode ser do tempo, do dia, da noite, de livros, de coisas trouxas, de comida, de roupas, de Quadribol, de feitiços, de magia, de família, de brigas, de beijos, de músicas, da lua, da estrela, do fogo, da água, do vento, da terra, do sim, do não... Tenho vários assuntos... – James sorriu daquele jeito... Maroto, jovial, conquistador, arrasador... Mesmo com dezessete anos, ele passava uma segurança e uma alegria tão intensa que eu não sabia se considerava ele criança ou adulto.___

_- Você tem uma resposta pra tudo, não é mesmo?___

_- Pra tudo, aqui na ponta da língua – Ele mostrou a língua, gargalhando logo depois. – Não, é brincadeira...___

_- To falando sério!___

_- É sério?___

_- Sério.___

_- Que sério... – Brincou ele, arregalando os olhos numa fingida surpresa.___

_Não me segurei e ri com ele...___

_- Então, sobre o que vamos conversar?___

_- Mudou de idéia, Lils?___

_- E se mudei?___

_- Ainda bem...___

_Rimos mais um pouco juntos, e paramos aos poucos, com os olhares se encontrando. Ele deu uma piscadela, e se aproximou...___

_Fim do Flashback_

_**You think I look the best **  
Você acha que eu fico o máximo_

_**When my hair is a mess **  
Quando meu cabelo está uma bagunça_

_**I can't believe you exist **  
Não consigo acreditar que você existe_

_**I could get used to this **  
Eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

_Flashback___

_- Eu te amo, James.___

_- Eu te amo mais.___

_- Não, eu te amo...___

_- Eu sei, mas te amo mais do que você me ama.___

_- Lily, Lily... Obedeça seu noivo!___

_- N-n-noivo?___

_Eu estava crente que era apenas mais uma brincadeira de meu namorado...___

_Mas James pegou uma flor do jardim em que estávamos sentados, e tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso interno das vestes.___

_- Você, Lily Evans, a mulher da minha vida, minha flor mais cheirosa e preciosa... – Começou ele, com a voz nervosa. – Quer deixar de ser apenas minha namorada, e... Casar comigo, para que possamos ficar para sempre juntos?___

_- Casar? – Perguntei tolamente, com a voz trêmula e falha.___

_- Sim, casar – James respondeu, simplesmente – Aceita, Lily Potter?___

_- CLARO QUE SIM!___

_Fim do flashback_

Aquele, sem dúvida, fora o melhor momento de minha vida. 

_**Because I know you're too good to be true **  
Porque eu sei que você é bom demais pra ser verdade_

_**I must have done something good to meet you **  
Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa boa pra conhecer você_

_**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand **  
Porque você escreveu meu nome na sua mão_

_**When I freak you understand **  
Quando eu piro, você entende_

_**There is not a thing you miss **  
Você não perde nada_

_**And I could get used to this **  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Com James, eu me sinto completa… Eu me sinto a melhor das mulheres, a mais bonita, a mais feliz, a mais sortuda… Eu tenho tudo que quero e até mais um pouco…

E agora, mesmo no meio desta guerra no mundo bruxo, eu estou feliz e realizada... Tem dias que pareço uma boba! Culpa do James! Sabe o que ele me disse esses dias?

Que o nosso filho tem que nascer em breve. Sim, nosso filho! Ele disse que se chamaria Harry, teria os meus olhos, os cabelos dele e seria a nova geração dos marotos... Imagina só! _Harry Tiago Potter, o maior bagunceiro de Hogwarts – puxou a James Potter._ Vai ser até manchete... E sabe o que mais ele disse? Que seria o melhor apanahdor que Hogwarts já viu, o mais rápido, o mais esperto, o perfeito... – Palavras do próprio James. Sim, a modéstia passa beeem longe de meu marido... Felizmente. Se não fosse convencido, não seria James Potter, e se não fosse James Potter...

Quem ia falar "eu não me acho, eu _me tenho certeza_? E "numa noite fria, tanto chuvava quanto ventia"? E, que tal "protótipos de seres humanos invadindo a Terra – socorro!" 

_**I'm feeling it comin' over me **  
Estou sentindo isso vir na minha direção_

_**With you it all comes naturally **  
Com você tudo vem naturalmente_

_**Lost the reflex to resist **  
Perdi o reflexo para resistir_

_**And I could get used to this **  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

_**You love the songs I write **  
Você ama as músicas que eu escrevo_

_**You like the movies I like **  
Você gostas dos filmes que eu gosto_

_**There must be some kind of twist **  
Deve haver algum erro_

_**But I could get used to this **  
Mas eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Se eu disser que não sou dependente de James, estarei mentindo.

Mas não dependente de seu dinheiro, seus bens materiais e afins – dependente de seu amor, seu carinho, sua paixão, sua gentileza, suas brincadeiras, seus sonhos, seu cheiro, seu toque, seu calor, seus beijos...

Quando ele me abraça, seu perfume me embriaga e me envolve... Quando ele me beija, então! Sinto-me no céu, como se estivesse voando ao sentir o calor e a maciez dos lábios tão quentes e macios dele que posso ter a toda hora, mas prefiro aproveitar cada segundo como se fosse o último, de tão viciada que sou nele.

É, a palavra certa pra mim é essa mesmo: viciada. 

_**You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed **  
Você me ouve quando estou deprimida_

_**It doesn't seem to make you like me less **  
Não parece fazer você gostar menos de mim_

_**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand **  
Porque você escreveu meu nome na sua mão_

_**When I freak you understand **  
Quando eu piro, você entende_

_**There is not a thing you miss **  
Você não perde nada_

_**And I could get used to this **  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Viciada na pessoa que amo, e com toda a razão. Quantas mulheres matariam e morreriam para estar em meu lugar...

Nosso casamento foi mais perfeito ainda... Posso falar um pouco sobre ele?

Estávamos nervosos; Tínhamos apenas 19 anos, mas o amor e o medo de perder um ao outro era tão grande... Ele costumava (e costuma) dizer que tem que morrer antes de mim, só pra "não ver a luz da vida abandonando as duas esmeraldas brilhantes que você tem nesse rosto angelical e perfeito" – palavras do James.

Amigos e parentes, famílias e conhecidos... Todos juntos numa grande festa, que selava nosso amor e o eternizava para sempre... 

_**I'm feeling it comin' over me **  
Estou sentindo isso vir na minha direção_

_**With you it all comes naturally **  
Com você tudo vem naturalmente_

_**Lost the reflex to resist **  
Perdi o reflexo para resistir_

_**And I could get used to this **  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Outro dia, estávamos sentados na sacada aqui de casa, olhando as estrelas. Ele me abraçava de um jeito tão perfeito, tão carinhoso, tão...

Eu me sentia totalmente protegida, como se nada de ruim pudesse me alcançar ou me abalar. E estava certa... Posso parecer meio mentida agora, mas James faz de tudo por mim. Ele já foi mordido por um cachorro porque o bendito animal estava tentando me morder, já atravessou quase a cidade toda a pé para buscar a bolsa que eu havia esquecido no trabalho, já tinha feito aulas de culinária apenas pra me fazer café da manhã todo dia e poder me ouvir que está divino, assim como ele é... 

_**If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it **  
Se há um lado ruim em você, eu não vi_

_**Every good thing you do feels like you mean it **  
Toda coisa boa que você faz parece que é de coração_

_**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand **  
Porque você escreveu meu nome na sua mão_

_**When I freak you understand **  
Quando eu piro, você entende_

_**There is not a thing you miss **  
Você não perde nada_

_**And I could get used to this **  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Todas as manhãs eu acordo, viro para o lado e vejo o motivo de toda a minha felicidade...

Ele é simplesmente perfeito, não só por dentro, mas por fora também... E como.

Tem olhos castanho-esverdeados, como chocolate. Sempre brilhavam... Cabelos negros e irremediavelmente despenteados, sempre cheirosos, sempre despenteados por ele... Pele branca como leite, nariz afilado, boca vermelha e cheinha... Corpo mega definido, devido aos anos seguidos de Quadribol. Alto, magro, lindo, cheiroso... Um verdadeiro galã de novelas trouxas. Baba, baby...

Ele é só _meu_. 

_**I'm feeling it comin' over me **  
Estou sentindo isso vir na minha direção_

_**With you it all comes naturally **  
Com você tudo vem naturalmente_

_**Lost the reflex to resist **  
Perdi o reflexo para resistir_

_**And I could get used to this **  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Além do mais, ele é tão fofo!

_Flashback___

_- Dormi demais?___

_- Só algumas horas...___

_- Por que você não dormiu também? Você ficou acordada aqui sozinha...___

_- Não tem problema... – Ele estava preocupado comigo... Que fofo!___

_- Eu te machuquei? ___

_- Não, seu bobo... Você é um anjo quando está dormindo. – Corei furiosamente, como sempre, e desviei o olhar.___

_- E você é uma deusa toda hora... Principalmente quando está com vergonha assim. ___

_Como resistir a isso?___

_- Sabia que eu te amo? – Sentou-se no banco, ao meu lado, me encarando___

_Ele se aproximou um pouco e me deu uma beijoca estalada na bochecha.___

_- Você é linda – mais um beijo – perfeita – outro beijo – simplesmente maravilhosa – um outro beijo.___

_Ficou me elogiando e me beijando por uns cinco minutos... No final, eu já estava vermelha de vergonha.___

_- Para com isso, Potter... Assim você me mima! –___

_- James pra você, Lily.___

_- Evans pra você, James.___

_Ele saiu da cabine, saltitante. Bom para o meu auto-controle...___

_Fim do Flashback_

Tem algum homem mais fofo que ele?

Não, não tem. 

_**You make me breakfast in bed **  
Você faz meu café da manhã na cama_

_**When I'm mixed up in my head **  
Quando estou confusa_

_**You wake me with a kiss **  
Você me acorda com um beijo_

_**And I could get used to this**  
Eu poderia me acostumar com isso_

Depois de séculos pensando nele, James acabou de entrar no quarto e se jogar ao meu lado na cama.

- Bom dia, amor!

- Bom dia... – Dei um selinho nele, tentando espiar o que ele segurava na mão escondida atrás das costas.

James, ao perceber minha curiosidade, mostrou o que tinha na mão:

Uma maçã.

Vermelha como a nossa paixão, doce como nosso amor... E simbolizando o que eu já sabia a muito tempo:

Ele é perfeito. 


End file.
